Perfectly Unexpected
by missspetrova
Summary: After Ana misses her period, she decided to take a test to see if she pregnant. And when the test confirms that she is. She plans to tell Christian. But doesn't get a chance when he suddenly breaks up with for no reason. Do they come back together? What happens when Christian finds out?
1. Preface

I stare down at the two tiny blue lines with absolute shock. This couldn't be true. Because I'm on the pill and I take it religiously at the same time every day. Yes, the pill is 99.9 percent effective. But there they were the 2 blue lines indicating pregnancy. I was so stunned with shock that I decided to take 3 more tests. _This had to be a mistake_.

But after five minutes of waiting for all the tests to finish. I looked down at them with absolute horror to see that they all confirmed that I was in fact pregnant. _'How am I going to tell Christian.'_ I thought. Did I want to be a mom? Yes, but now? Right when my career had finally got started.

I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled. Not planned but _wanted_ I thought instantly. Then another thought occurred. Would Christian be happy? we'd had only been dating officially for eight months.

Eight months too soon for a kid. But unplanned pregnancy always happened that way. _'It's going to be okay. Christian loves me, he told me so.' _

As I looked at myself in the mirror still holding my stomach with my right hand. _'Yeah Christian will want you, just as much I want you.' _I smiled with the thought.

Breaking me from my thoughts I hear a knock on the door to the bathroom.

"Just a minute," I yell to Kate as I quickly hid all the tests, not wanting anyone to find them. Not even my roommate and best friend Kate, who happened to be engaged to Christian's brother Elliot. Yeah, I knew Kate wouldn't tell anyone. But I knew instantly that Christian was the first person who should know.

"Okay but it's Christian on the phone. I'll tell him to hold on than for you." Kate said through the door.

"Thank you, Kate. I really appreciate it."

After a minute or two and all the evidence gone. I hurried out of the bathroom to find my phone.

"Hi," I say into the phone.

"Hi, baby," Christian replied with a smile that I knew all too well. "I miss you, and I know I saw you last night and said I would be busy all day. But something came up and my noon meeting has been canceled. So, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me at our favorite café?"

I smiled because truth be told. I hated being away from him. Something about him always made me feel so safe. "Yes of course, what time did you want to meet?"

"Twenty minutes from now?"

"Yes! I'll be there definitely," I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"Good! I can't wait to see you, Miss Steele," Christian says into the phone.

"Me either," I replied. "See you soon Mr. Grey."

"Laters, Baby."

I sigh as hang up the phone and walked to my room to change._ 'It's gonna be okay.' _ I thought to myself. _'Everything will be okay; he will want you just as much as I want you.'_

Twenty minutes later I'm all ready to go. I quickly tell Kate that I'm leaving to meet Christian. And I'll see her later. With a quick hug from Kate, I make my way out the door and head to my old blue Volkswagen Beatle. Wanda, that's what I named my beautiful old car. She'd been through a lot, but she still worked amazingly. Thanks to my good friend Jose, who I had bought from years back when I was in college.

Making the quick drive to the café down the road, past two lights, and with one left turn. I had arrived, I smiled because Christian had just pulled up with Taylor.

Before I could even open my door, Christian is there to help. "Always the perfect gentleman I see," I say with a smirk.

"We also aim to please Miss Steele," Christian says returning my smirk as he lends out his hand to help me out. "When are you going to get rid of this death trap?" Christian asks.

"Hey, we talked about this Christian. I love this car and I'm going to keep her until she dies on me."

"I wish you would just let me buy you a new car," Christian says with a sigh. "It really wouldn't be anything to me. Plus, I would know you're safe."

"Christian," I say with a sigh. "Can we please not have this conversion now? When she dies then maybe I'll let you buy me another. And that a huge maybe." Trying to make him just drop the subject.

"Fine, but you and I both know this conversion isn't over. Let's go eat." He says grabbing my hand leading me into the café.

I sigh with a smile because Christian was always so persistent when he wanted something. And I think back to the first time he asked me out.

"_Miss Steele, I don't see why it would be a conflict of interest if I took you out to dinner."_

"_Because Mr. Grey, I technically work for you. And since I'm writing this biography about you. And I don't want the readers thinking I didn't tell the truth about you," I replied._

"_What wouldn't be the truth though?" He says as he raised an eyebrow at me._

"_Well if we become a couple; people will think I left out the fact you're a total control freak. Not to mention demanding and sometimes plain rude." I say with a knowing smirk._

"_Me?" he says pretending to be shocked, "I could never." And as the words come out of his mouth, he starts laughing. "Fine, what if I fire you? Would you go out with me?"_

_And that's when I lose it with a fit of laughter, the kind where you must hold your sides to keep from falling over. "If that is supposed to be a romantic gesture. You failed on it." I say._

"_Miss Steele you wound me." He says and I see the smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Fine, I won't fire you. But you must go to dinner with me. Please don't hurt my ego." He said in such sincerity that I can't deny him._

"_Fine. I'll go but it's not a date. It's just two colleagues going to dinner after a long day of work." _

"_Whatever you say, but its date Miss Steele," he says as he takes my hand to lead us out of my office. _

Little did I know that night became one night I would never forget. Christian suddenly filled that missing piece in life I didn't know I was missing. He became everything I ever hoped for in love and more. Now I couldn't even picture a life without him.

"What are you thinking about Ana?" Christian asks breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh, you know. This and that." I said with a smirk.

"Do you care to enlighten me?"

"I mean, I could. But what would be the fun be in that Christian?'

"Stop playing coy women and tell me," Christian replied returning my smirk.

I fake a sigh and say. "I was just thinking of that night I finally agree to go out to dinner with you."

"Oh, that was a glorious night," Christian says and his eyes turn from grey to a molten grey color that shines with adoration. "One I'll never forget."

And I can't contain the smile playing on my lips as he leads us where the hostess is standing. And of course, the woman standing at the hostess stand is a perky blonde. She's tall, all legs, and beautiful. As we approach the table, she looks from him to I. Confused as to why he's even touching me. _'She must be new.'_

"Table for two?" She says.

"Yes, can we be seated at that quiet little booth right there," Christian asks flashing his dazzling smile.

"Ummm...what?" she says, stunned.

"That booth there," I say pointing to the booth Christian and I have always sat in since we came here.

"Oh sure." She says shaking her head as she leads us to our table. And I can't help but sigh because I knew how much this man can intimidate you. I had seen even his full effect on women and men so many times.

"After you Miss Steele," Christian says as he lets go of my hand so I can slide in.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey," I say politely.

"Here you go." says the hostess as she bats her lashes at Christian and hands the menus to us and still looking directly at Christian. Trying her best to be over flirty. "Do _you_ need anything else," She says emphasizing on the word 'you' directly at Christian.

"No that's fine," I say with annoyance as the hostess stands there ignoring my words. Still staring directly at Christian. And funny enough Christian doesn't even look up to acknowledge her.

"So, what do you want to order Ana?" Christian says looking directly in at me as the hostess walks away in an annoyed huff.

"Hmm, I'll probably get the club sandwich. And a side of bacon. What about you?"

"Well, it's a tough choice between the prime rib sandwich or the pastrami," Christian says with his left hand rubbing his chin.

"Well you haven't had the pastrami in a couple of weeks and last week the got the prime rib." I muse to him.

"That your right on Miss Steele." He says and leans over places a sweet kiss on the corner of my lips. And once his lips are on my skin. I feel that familiar current runs through us. I turn and kiss him back with full force. And I hear a groan escape his lips. And all too soon he pulls away.

"Ana, you're tempting me again and we need to eat."

I look at him with pretend shock.

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about Mr. Grey." I muse as purposely bite my bottom lip to mess with him more.

"Ana, now your just being mean." He replied as his right hand comes up under my chin and grasps my bottom lip to release it from my mouth.

"There, all better." And drops his hand in time for our waiter to come to take our order.

"Hey Ana and Christian, good to see you guys." He says to us.

"Good to see you too, Howard." Christian say finally acknowledge one of the staff with a smile. Only because Howard is a 17-year-old kid still in high school and he's always been nice to us.

"Are we getting the usual drinks? Coke cola and tea with the bag on the side?"

"Yes!" I say happily because tea sounds amazing right now. _Hmm, I wonder if that the cravings from the pregnancy. Probably not. _I quickly shake that thought away because I feel it's probably best to tell him when he's got a full stomach.

"Perfect, are you guys ready or need a couple of minutes while I get your drinks?"

"Nah we are ready, she's gonna have the club sandwich and a side of bacon. And I'm going to have the pastrami." Christian says ordering for us like always.

"You want that on rye bread too?"

"Of course, Thank you, Howard," Christian says smiling at the young kid.

"Yes, thank you, Howard. We really appreciate it."

"No problem guys, I'll go put your order in and come back with your drinks," Howard says and turns to leave.

Once we are alone again, Christian turns back to me with a huge smile. "I swear this place has the best food in Seattle, especially since you're here with me."

"Oh Mr. Grey, you're in an especially good mood today."

"I can't help it, whenever I'm with you I feel my mood is always better."

"Now you're just trying to kiss my ass so you can get into my pants huh?" I said with a laugh.

"Is it working? Not that I ever have a problem getting into your pants." Christian replied and as he said this, I feel his right hand grab my left thigh knowing all too well how much his touch affects me. I instantly freeze feeling his very skilled fingers rubbing gentle circles in my inner thigh. Slowly moving up and as he gets closing to my needing heat. And then he purposely moving down.

I look at him and frown, he knows what he was doing.

"You're such a tease," I say as I stick my tongue out him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Christian said giving me a wink. Just as Howard returns with our drinks.

"Here you go guys, and here are some straws," Howard says as he places our drinks on the table in front of us with the two straws. "So, your guys' food should be out in ten minutes or less as were not that busy today."

"No problem Howard," I say and he turns and leaves with his sweet smile.

"You need to stop flirting with that young kid," Christian says jokingly.

"Do I sense some jealousy in there?" I replied with a teasing smile.

"I mean yeah, you are insanely hot Ana." He states matter-of-factly. "But I know he doesn't stand a chance as your utterly smitten with me."

"That is true. I _do _love you and you only"

"Yes, you are mine." He states as his right hand tightens on my thigh and leans in gives me a sweet kiss. And when he pulls away, he leans his forehead against mine and says my favorite four words. "I love you, always."

I really didn't know it was possible, but each day I feel my love for this man just getting stronger and stronger. And suddenly ruining the mood my bladder screams at me.

I sigh heavily and move to get up. "bathroom calls."

"Okay baby, but hurry back cause the foods gonna be here soon."

I lean in to give him one more kiss and then head to the little girls' room. On my way there I see the perky blonde staring at me and Christian. And I couldn't help but smirk, knowing all too well that she must have been watching us the whole. _'serves her right.'_ My subconscious says to me with a shrug.

As I'm walking towards the restrooms. I somehow slip on my own two feet and bump into the gentleman waiting in line to use the men's rooms.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry." I say and as I say this, I noticed the guy who I bumped into.

"Ana!"

"Jose! Sorry, you know how clumsy and accident-prone I am." And I say this, he starts laughing his typical Jose laugh.

"I see nothing's changed. How have you been Ana? It feels like months since I last saw you."

"Oh, that's not true!" I say as I slap my hand on his back. "I just saw you a week in a half ago at my Ray's with Christian." And as I say this, I remember the fond memories of my dad and Christian bonding over fishing and the mariners.

"Oh yeah, that's right! My dad and I stopped in so he could give Ray his famous fish fry he had been promising him for weeks. But that wasn't us hanging out Ana. I saw you all but two seconds." He said with a sigh and another emotion I couldn't place. "Well need to hang out soon, Ana. Promise?"

I think about that, truth be told. I hadn't really spent much time with Jose since Christian and I started dating. But I think the real reason for that is cause he was jealous of Christian. "Yeah, call me this week and I'll see when I'm free. But hey, I gotta pee really bad and get back to Christian."

"You're here with him?" He says surprised.

"Yeah, of course. This is our favorite place to eat. Since it's so quiet." I say with a shrug. "Christians right over there." I point where he's seated and no doubt, he's on his blackberry. And a second later he turns and smiles at us and waves.

"Wow, I didn't know that. I eat here at least once a week." Jose says shocked.

"That's crazy we never run into each other."

"Yeah, but I won't keep you, Ana. Go pee before you wet yourself." And I start laughing as he does. After we catch our breaths. I hug Jose goodbye and head into the ladies room.

After I finish doing my business, I head back to the table to see our food has arrived. Christian really wasn't kidding when he said the food would be done quickly. As I get closer to the table I sense the mood has changed and I noticed something is wrong right away. Christian is not himself.

In fact, he seems mad.

"Christian?"

"Ana." He says with an annoyed sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked because clearly, something happened in the last five minutes. Christian went from flirty in love, to someone cold and detached. I almost didn't even recognize him.

"What's wrong? You! You were flirting with Jose. I saw you both, all grabby."

"What are you talking about Christian? I touched him twice. When I hit him on the back and a goodbye hug. Shit, our cores didn't even touch when we hugged. That's all!" I stare at him confused.

Why all the sudden change in mood? Before I walked into the restroom, he was happy. And now this? What am I missing?

"Don't lie to me, Ana! How can you tell me you love me and be all over another man like that?"

"Christian! You know I don't feel like that about Jose. He means nothing to me compared to you! Nothing! If you want me to never talk to him again I would do it with no problem. Because you are my everything and I need you… I only love you, Christian Grey!"

"Right?" He said with a cold laugh that doesn't meet his eyes. "You don't love me. You don't even know what love is apparently. In fact, I think I was wrong about us. I don't even know why I wasted my time with you when you didn't love me the way I thought you did. You're just a naïve little girl." He says and for a second I see the emotions on face change to something of pain and then back to anger.

"Where is this all coming from?" I say as tears pool in my eyes. "Christian, please tell me. Because you know I would never do anything ever hurt you. I love you too much to lose you."

And then his laughing is back as the words leave my mouth. "Huh funny, because I don't love you. I never loved you. I was lying, just playing a game to see how far I could take this. But truth be told I could never love someone like you." And when the words come out of his mouth, I feel them. And I really feel them. Because it never made sense for him to love me. And that when the tears spill out.

"Christian please, please believe me! I do love you with all my heart and soul. I can't even picture my life without you. My whole world revolves around you. You are my past present and future. The only person I will ever want. Please, Christian." I say and I realize it's now or never. I must tell him. "Christian, I'm…..." and I try to say the words. But Christian holds his hands up, stopping me.

"Save it, Ana, I'm done. I don't want to hear your sorry excuses. Because I got what I wanted from you, sex. And now I'm bored, and I have no more use for you." He says as he pulls his wallet out and grabs a fifty-dollar bill. And It all happened in seconds and I don't realize what's happening as he quickly drops the money on the table. And before I can try and stop him and say something to get him to stay.

He's gone and not once did he look back.

Not once.

I quickly stumble to my feet not feeling like myself as I feel the pain starting.

_I need to stop him._

This can't be true. _No no no no_! and I try my very best to catch him but it's too late.

As I make it outside to stop Christian and reason with him; he's gone.

No! This can't be real. I must be dreaming.

_NO! _

And before I let the darkness take me. I say what I wanted to say to Christian before this all happened.

"But I'm pregnant..." As the words leave my mouth the realization sets in and my heart breaks and I feel the pain start as my heart rips apart in my chest and taring and gnawing at everything inside. I feel my heart rip from my chest and follow Christian.

And I can't control the tears as they start pouring down my cheeks. And everything is so heavy and numb and all I see is black.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't know how I made it back to my car, let alone home. _This can't be real; this just has to be a really bad nightmare; I'll wake up soon. _I thought to myself. I just didn't feel like me, my whole body was completely numb. Dulling all my senses. "Well, I guess being numb is better than being in pain," I said bitterly.

"Ana?" I hear my name being called but I don't respond as I walk straight to my room. "Ana are you okay?" and I know its Kate talking but I can't deal with her or anyone. So, I close the door.

"Ana, please talk to me," Kate says through the door as I lay down on my bed not even taking my shoes off. _ 'You're just a naïve little girl.' _ His words repeat again in my head. _"Yeah, I guess I am," _I mutter bitterly as I quickly grab the comforter and pull it over my head.

"Ana! You're scaring me please talk to me." Kate says and her voice is closer. Wow, I guess I didn't hear the door open. And then I felt the movement on the bed and its Kate pulling me in her arms. Holding me as I cry. "Oh Ana, what happened? Please talk to me." And the only thing to come out are the words I can't even believe to be true.

"He left me…." I say as I start to cry even harder.

"What do you mean he left you?" She asked as I feel her whole-body tense against me. "I'll kill him." She says through clenched teeth, moving to get up.

"No." is all I can say and I suddenly realize I didn't want to be alone, So I pull her arms tighter around me; not wanting her to leave me. "Kate, _please_ leave it alone and stay with me, please. I can't be alone right now."

"Fine. But will you tell me what happened?"

I let out a huge sigh because I know she wasn't gonna let this go.

"Everything was fine and then I left to go to the restroom. And on my way there I happened to run into Jose. We chatted for a minute or two. And then when I returned to the table and his whole mood had changed. He started telling me he didn't want me anymore and that he lied about loving me." I say through tears.

"Oh, Ana," Kate says and she's crying with me, holding me tight as she can. Just letting me cry it out. And that's when a thought occurs to me. _Someone should know._

"And you know what's the worst part about all this," I say breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you sure?" she asked, and I could hear a little excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, I found out this morning and I was planning on telling him after we ate."

"So, he doesn't know?"

"No, he wouldn't even let me speak at all." And just remembering his words makes me wince. But I continue. "He told me to save my excuses and that he didn't want to hear it," I tell her and suddenly his words echo in my head. '_Because I got what I wanted from you, sex. And now I'm bored, and I have no more use for you.' _And that made me cry harder.

"Oh, Ana," Kate says holding me close, not letting me go. And the pain gets too much for me to handle. So, I let the darkness finally takes me and pull me under. Crushing me down to a place I'd never been before. A huge pit of despair.

_Suddenly I'm standing in our café and Christian is looking at me with hatred and anger._

"_You're such a naïve little girl. Thinking I could love you. Look at me and look at you." Dream Christian says to me. Twisting his words making them cut deeper. "We are from two different worlds. Worlds that never mix." _

"_Christian, please! You don't mean that." I say trying to reason with him, but he just laughs at me and turns to leave. So, I try my best to catch after him. I must stop him and reason with him. _

"_Christian, please don't leave me. I need you. Please," and I'm screaming and crying as I try to run as fast as my legs with let me. But it's no use because no matter how fast I run and try to catch him. It's not enough. "Christian I love you, please don't leave me." I cry._

Suddenly I wake from the nightmare and instinctively reach out searching for him. But I can't find him. And then my obnoxious bitter mind says to me _'He doesn't want you, not now or ever'_ And then I hear his voice telling me what I already knew. '_I don't love you. I never loved you.'_

I shake my head trying to clear my horrible thoughts. And that when I suddenly hear Kate in the living room screaming at someone.

"How could you do this to her!...Fuck you, Christian Grey!... You selfish piece of shit…..Oh, you think your protecting….From what?...….Your such lying piece of shit…Fuck you…I always knew you would hurt her…..You're so fucking lucky that Elliot's your brother or I'd kill you…... If I ever see you again…" Kate screams loudly.

Shit, she's livid. Well, I couldn't blame her because if the roles were switched and she was left broke and pregnant. I'd be mad too.

I quickly stopped myself from listening to her because it was just too much for me to handle.

She tried to warn me not to date Christian, but I didn't listen. And suddenly I'm reminded of the day I told her that I liked Christian.

"_Oh Ana, you don't want to date him. Elliot told me that Christian's a player, uses girls and when he's done. He just ghosts them. Well at least that what Elliot says. He said he's never met one of his girlfriends. Just heard stories."_

"_But he's not like that Kate," I tell her trying to make her believe me. "I know him more than most people only because I'm his ghostwriter Kate."_

"_And you believe that?" _

"_Kate, he told me that he's never had a real relationship."_

"_Do I need to repeat myself? Someone like that obviously has been with someone."_

"_Kate, I'm not saying he hasn't. I'm saying he hasn't been with someone serious."_

"_I still don't believe it."_

"_Kate, when you ghostwrite a book about someone. You must be completely honest with each other. Or the books not gonna sell." I told her with a sigh. _

"_Ana, the whole book could be all lies, and people would still buy because Christian is so secretive about his life. But if you really believe that then you're really are a naïve little girl and that's why I love you so much. Because you always see the good in people. But if you want to date him, that's fine. And I'll support you no matter what. And when he hurts you; I'll be here to pick up the pieces. Because I love you and will always be here for you." _

"_Kate," I say pulling her into a hug. "I really don't deserve you."_

"_Your right." She said jokingly. "How about you make me dinner and then we can talk about who deserves who." And as the words came out of her mouth, we both start laughing._

I should have just listened to her and as I thought this, I regretted it instantly. "I wouldn't have you," I said out loud with a smile. Even though Christian wasn't in the picture; I at least have this baby.

"Ana, are you awake? I brought you some tea." Kate says from the doorway. _Wow, I must have zoned out._

"Yeah, I just woke up like five minutes ago."

Kate walks over and stands in front of me handing me the tea. No doubt a habit she learned from Ray. He had the idea that tea could fix anything. Sad? here's some tea, sick? You guessed it tea.

Before I could stop myself, I ask her even though I knew the answer.

"Was that who I thought it was on the phone with you a few minutes ago." _I guess I'm just a glutton for pain._

"Yeah." She says trying to drop the subject but sees my face. "I tried calling him, so I could chew him out. But he wouldn't answer. So, I used Elliot's phone and he answered. Figures." She says with an annoyed huff. I really didn't know what I'd do without Kate. She's always been there for me since the day we met in kindergarten all those years ago. Protecting me like the sister I never had. But truth be told Kate has never seen me like this before. I was always the one there to console her. I would be there with a cup of tea and some tissues to wiping her tears away.

Before Christian, I never had a boyfriend. He was my first kiss, love, and everything. I had never even been on a date until him. And it wasn't like I didn't have admirers. I just never found someone who was even worth trying to know. Maybe it's from all the books I read that made me hope that I would one day find my knight and shine armor; who would sweep me off my feet. _Oh, boy was I wrong._

Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" I ask and she shook her head 'no', knowing exactly what I was referring too.

"He doesn't deserve to know; not with the way he left you." She said and I could tell she was livid. "I will be this kid's father if I have to."

"Oh Kate, I really don't know what I'd without you," I say pulling her into a hug trying to hold back my tears. "I hope you know your gonna be this baby's godmother," I said with the happy thought because there really wasn't anyone else, I would pick for it.

"Oh Ana, you don't even have to ask. Because you already know I assume that I am already." She said giving me an all-knowing look.

The first week after Christian left was absolute hell for me. I would wake up screaming from the same constant nightmare of that day over and over. It was an endless vicious cycle. And Kate would come running into my room to calm me down. It got to the point that Kate finally decided that I should just sleep with her. And it really helped to have her there for me. But after the second week, I was finally able to sleep alone. Sure, the nightmare was still there, but at least I wasn't waking up screaming and scaring the whole house.

And I missed him terribly and It sucked because when I thought I was finally getting better. I would look at something and be reminded of him. But honestly, everything reminded me of him, and a part of me held on it that. Not wanting to let go and that same part of me wished he would come back and tell me it was just some horrible joke.

Week three without Christian was the week I finally saw my ob-gyn and she confirmed too that I was pregnant. She told me I was eight weeks pregnant as she handed me a sonogram picture of my little bloop. At least that's what I was calling him or her once I saw my baby on the ultrasound machine and heard the heartbeat.

And to keep myself from thinking about him, I focus on getting everything ready for my unborn child. I had a list of priorities to do. One being that I needed to tell my parents and two would be telling the Grey's including Mia. _So much to do. _I thought to myself.

Kate was legitimately the best person in the whole world because when it came time to telling Ray. She had agreed to take time off work to drive down to with me to Montesano, so I could tell Ray in person.

"How do you think he's gonna take it, Ana?" she asked me when we were ten minutes away from his house. "Hopefully he won't have a heart attack." She said with a joke.

"Oh Kate, that's not even funny," I said trying to hold back a laugh. But I couldn't help myself and we both bust out laughing at the cruel joke. "Well, I guess it's good no one can find Christian because knowing Ray. He'd probably want to kill him too." I say thinking about how Ray used to be in the army. And how he still owned his guns. So that really was a worrying thought.

"Ana, it will be fine though, Ray will be mad at Christian, not you. He left you, not the other way around." She said as she pulled into Ray's driveway and turned giving me the all-knowing look. "Were here."

I let a huge breath, knowing this wasn't gonna be easy telling Ray. And as we got out of the car; Ray opened his front door with a welcoming smile.

"Well isn't this a wonderful surprise, seeing my two favorite girls."

"Hey, dad," I say with a huge smile and it hits me. I really have missed him. "And you knew we were coming so stop faking your surprise," I say to mess with him.

"Oh, you caught me, I'm just happy to see you guys."

"We are too Ray, what's it been two months?" Kate says walking up to Ray and pulling him into a hug. And I follow the same suit and hug Ray once they pulled away. "Is that gray hair old man?" Kate says jokingly.

"If it is, its cause of you two." Ray starts laughing and plays along. "Come on in girls. I have the tea kettle on the stove ready for us. And I brought us some coffee cake that I got at this new donut place they opened down on 3rd St." Ray says proudly.

"Sounds wonderful day," I say as Kate and I follow him into the house.

Ray's house was the exact same from when I was a kid. All the old furniture from when my parents were still together. They had married young and had me a month or two of marriage. But Carla couldn't take the small town and wanted out. And after six years of marriage, it ended.

When it came down to who I wanted to live it, I had chosen Ray. I guess daddy's girl at heart. But I did go back forth. I would live with Ray for a couple of years and then switch and live with mom and whatever husband she was with at the time. She finally settled on husband number four, Bob. And I approved of him instantly because he really just made her better in every way.

I just had wished Ray would have found someone, so he wasn't so lonely. _He still has time. _I thought to myself.

"As much as I love to see you girls. I'm more curious as to what brings you both all the way to down to Montesano. Not that I'm complaining." Ray said nervously. "Cause it always wonderful seeing you both. But is everything okay?" He asks cutting to the chase. Ray wasn't big on small talk.

"Well, dad," I say trying to find the right words to say. "A lot has happened in the last three weeks."

"Like what?" Ray asked as he raises an eyebrow. "Wait one second, hold that thought." And Ray suddenly gets up and grabs the tea kettle from the stove; and returns. He quickly poured some hot water into my cup and then sat the pot on the table in front of us.

"Let me do that Ray," Kate says nervously and put the teabag in the pot for him. And as she does that, I grab my tea bag and dunk it two times into my cup and take it. _Nice and weak like I like it._

"Okay, now I'm getting nervous. Spill, what's going on Ana, Kate."

"Well, dad," I say trying to start again and of course repeating myself.

"It's okay Ana, you got this." Kate murmurs to me and takes my hand for support.

"Well dad, like I said a lot has happened and well." I steady myself as I take a huge deep breath. "Christian and I broke up."

"What? What happened Ana?" he says suddenly. "Why couldn't you tell me this over the phone? This must be more serious if you came all this way." He asks and that when I start seeing the dots start connecting in his eyes. So, I say it before he can.

"Well, I'm pregnant," I said ignoring his first question as Kate squeezes my hand again reassuring me.

"You're telling me that Christian and you broke up and you're pregnant?" He says completely in a serious tone. _Oh crap, I hope he's not mad. "_What happened?" He asks me again breaking me from my thoughts.

"Well." I start trying to find the right words. "I don't know exactly; we were at lunch and everything was going fine and I got up to go to the bathroom. And I came back and he wasn't the same."

"What do you mean, 'he wasn't the same?' I don't understand." Ray askes in shock.

"That's what I don't understand dad," I say as I release Kate's hand and put my face in my hands crying. "Stupid fucking hormones," I say through my tears. Instantly my dad is tapping my shoulder handing me a tissue. "Thank you. But I really don't know why his whole mood changed. But he told me he did want to be with me anymore and that he didn't love me anymore." And as the words leave my mouth, I start crying harder.

"Oh, Annie," Ray says and immediately he's at my side pulling me into a side hug. "It's gonna be okay, baby; please don't cry." He tells me as he holds me tightly, letting me cry it out on his shoulder. And I feel Kate rubbing circles in my back trying to help calm me down.

"I'm sorry, I thought I had this under control. But my ob-gyn said its normal to be emotional." I say as I pull away and wipe my tears.

"Well, what did Christian say when you told him?" he asks as he lets me go.

"Well, that's the thing, dad. He doesn't know." I say sadly. "And it's not like I didn't try to tell him. Shit, I been trying to tell him for a couple of weeks now. But he won't answer my calls or return them. I left messages and even texted him. But no response back. Just radio silence."

"It's like he's disappeared," Kate says finally speaking up. "I even tried to get Elliot to talk to him and still nothing."

"That's crazy weird though," Ray says in shock and I could see on his face how shocked he was. It looked to me that telling him this really aged him ten years. _Damn, I didn't mean for that to happen._ "Have you told Carla and Bob yet?" Ray asked me.

"Well, that's something I was gonna ask you. How do you think I should go about breaking the news to her?"

"Well I really don't know the answer to that but if you want you can call her and put her on speaker and we can tell her together; all three of us." And as he says that he reaches over and pours himself a cup of tea and sets it down. _Ahh, he's nervous about telling Carla too._

"That's really not a bad idea Ray," Kate says as she pours herself a cup too.

"I just hope she's not mad at me," I say as I stare down at my hands, holding the used tissue.

"Ana, why would she be mad at you?" Ray asks incredulously. "You did nothing wrong; you did everything possible to tell him and he wouldn't listen to you. If anyone is to blame here, it's Christian."

"He really is right Ana. He left you; not the other way around."

"Exactly," Ray says as he takes a sip of his tea and suddenly, I realize that my mouth is dry. So, I set the tissue in my lap and pick up my tea and take a sip.

"Well, I guess I should just call her now than," I say as I reached into my purse to pull out my phone and as I'm scrolling down my recently call log to find her name. Suddenly we hear a knock on the door. "Huh? Are you expecting anyone dad?" I asked surprised.

"No. Well not until later maybe cause of the game." He tells me as he gets up to answer the door and over my shoulder, I can see who's in the doorway and no way.

"Jose," I say to Kate, who too looks shocked.

"Hey Ray, I was just visiting my dad and figured I'd stop by and say hi." I hear him say. "Oh! Ana and Kate, I didn't see you guys there. Hi guys."

"Why don't you come in and join us." Ray offers nicely. "We have tea and coffee cake." He tells him as he lets Jose in. "I'll go get you a cup, Jose."

"Wow, that sounds wonderful," Jose replies and quickly makes his way over to where we are sitting. _Shit, I haven't told Jose I'm pregnant. _Then again, he really hasn't crossed my mind since the last time I saw him. I had so much other stuff that I been dealing with. _Shit, I'm such a bad friend._

I looked quickly at Kate in shock and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ana, Kate, good to see you ladies. How have things been?" He asks us suddenly, breaking Kate and our silent conventions.

"Well, a lot of things," I say and suddenly Kate starts laughing. So, I quickly turn and glare at her and she stops instantly. _Not a good time Kate. _But I could see why this was funny. And as I'm about to speak Ray is back with a cup for Jose.

"Jose did you know our girl Ana here is pregnant," Ray says and I can't help the gasp that came out of my mouth.

"No shit?" Jose says and I can't read the face he's making. "How did Christian take that?"

"Well." I try to say but I'm in shock.

"He doesn't know." Kate speaks for me and I turn and mouth 'thank you'

"What? How does he not know?"

"Well, that day I ran into you at that café," I say trying to find the right words. "After I had finished with the bathroom and I walked back to our booth. Christian suddenly broke with me for no reason." I say trying to hold back the tears. I was gonna have to tell this story at least a couple of times more and no matter how many times I told it. It never got easier. I could feel the pain cutting me deep in my chest. And before I could finish Jose cut in.

"So, you just decided to not tell him." He says shocked. "I didn't take you for that type of person."

"Wait Jose you didn't let her finish. She wasn't done talking." Ray says coming to my defense.

"He wouldn't let me tell him, Jose. He cut me off and left. I have tried everything in contacting him and he won't return any of my calls or anything. I even tried to use Elliot's phone. He hasn't answered either than because Kate called him from It once already." And I say this as Kate mouths a sorry to me. And I silently shake my head letting her know it not her fault.

"Wow, what a jackass. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I should have waited for you to finish." He says apologetically and sighs. "What are you gonna do? Get rid of it since you guys aren't together anymore? I mean you don't want it to be a constant reminder that he left you." He asked in a serious tone.

"What? No! I could never. I haven't even met this baby, but I already know I love him or her already." I say putting my hand on my stomach to touch my bloop.

"How could you even ask that, Jose?" Kate asks in complete shock.

"I'm sorry, I was only asking so she knows she has options. But I'm glad you're keeping it." He says with a smile. "Your gonna be a great mother Ana."

"Thank you! That really means a lot." I say returning his smile and then I'm reminded of the task at hand. _I still need to call Carla._

"You know Annie, I'm actually excited to be a grandpa," Ray said with a huge smile. "Raising you was literally the best thing I ever did with my life. And I couldn't wish for anyone better than you." And with his words, I can't help it and I start crying again for the third time since we came here. "Oh Ana, not again," Ray whines as he hands me another tissue.

"I'm sorry, it's the hormones. But I guess we have to get this over with and call mom."

"Call your mom? What's going on?"

"Well, before you showed up. Ana was gonna call her mom and tell her that she's pregnant. Ray and I are here for support and now you." Kate says in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, well don't let me intrude. Go ahead, Ana." Jose says in an encouraging tone. _Well, I didn't expect Jose to be here when I told my mom. _

I try to shrug off my nerves and pick my phone up. I quickly scroll through my recent calls list again and find her name. _Carla Adams (Mom) _I click on her name and the phone starts to ring; I quickly put on speaker and after two rings my mom picks up.

"Ana, how is my beautiful daughter doing?" Carla Asked.

"Hi Mom, and I guess I could be better. What about you?"

"I'm doing good but I'm curious why you say, 'You guess you could be better'. What's going on Ana?"

"Well..." This still wasn't getting easier, but I let out a huge sigh and just tell. "Well Christian and I broke up…."

"Oh Ana, I am very sorry to hear that baby. I know how much you guys loved each other." She tells me and I must hold back a sick laugh as his words echo in my head again. '_I could never love someone like you.' _Suddenly I want to cry again. So, I do my best to hold back my tears. I really can't have a breaking down now. Not to mention my mom knew how much I love Christian and she told me he loved me before he even did. I just didn't even understand it. She just said, _'Mothers Intuition'._

"Yeah well, apparently it was one-sided mom." I say bitterly and continue "But that's not the main reason I called you. I'm sitting here with Ray and Kate." I tell her forgetting Jose was even here. "Oh, and Jose," I add.

"Hi, guys." She says quickly but doesn't wait. "What's the main reason, Ana? What's going on?"

"Well the same day that Christian broke up with me. I actually found out that I'm pregnant."

"What?" and she doesn't speak for a good minute or two. And I have to check if she still on the phone with me.

"Mama?"

"Ana…How?"

"Well…when two people love each other…." I trail off to mess with her.

"Oh Ana, I don't mean how you made the baby. God knows Ray's probably mortified right now." And she says this I quickly look over at Ray and she wasn't kidding. His whole face turned bright red. "But I mean how as in aren't you taking birth control?"

"Yes, mom and I didn't miss a dose. They say its 99.9 percent effective. I guess I'm the one percent."

"Well, these things do happen. Oh, baby how are you doing with all this? How did he take it? Please don't tell me that he broke up with you cause you're pregnant."

"Well, I'm barely holding on. Part of me wants to break down and never get better. But the other part understands that it's not just me that I have to worry about now. I really don't know how I have gotten this far since he left mom. I'm so broken and lost." I tell her and finally, I can't stop the tears now and I lose it.

Kate is suddenly at my side pulling in me into a hug while I just cry it out. I really felt so lost without him. It's like someone took the sun from my life and I'm stuck in an endless dark night.

"Ana please don't cry." I hear my mom say into the phone and I could hear tears in her voice. "We are all here for you baby."

"Yes, always." Ray chimes in as he hands me more tissues.

"I just don't know how I'm gonna do this without him, mama."

"Ana, you are the strongest person I know. You have jumped through obstacles that I couldn't beat. If there was anyone who could do this. That would be you. Plus, you know you have support from Bob and me. Not to mention Kate and her fiancé, your dad. And the Grey's will be here there for you too." And as she says that I realize I must tell them too. _Shit_

"I know mom, I just wish I didn't feel so broken and lost."

"Well baby, speaking from experience; it takes time to get over this pain. But every day will get better. Plus, you will have an adorable baby to look forward too." She tells me and I can hear the excitement in her voice. "I mean yeah, I didn't expect to be a grandma this young. But I can't wait. I'll have to come down for the baby shower."

"Mom, once I know when that will be, I'll tell you."

"Good! How far along are you?"

"I'm 8 weeks and 3 days now."

"Oh Ana, not that far along, soon you will get to found out what you're having. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I just want a healthy and happy baby mom," I tell her.

"Well you got this; we are all here for you okay. And call me anytime you need anything. I will be here, and that includes if you need to call me in the middle of the night. I am here always." She tells me. "But I must go, Bob's calling me on the other line. I'm gonna tell him the exciting news."

"Okay, mom I understand. And I'll call you as soon as I found out if it's a boy or girl." I say with an excited smile on my face. "I love you, mama."

"I love you too Ana, always. Okay, I got to go. Bye baby." She says and hangs up.

"See Annie, I knew Carla was gonna be on your side," Ray tells me with a knowing look. "But as your mom said. We are all here for you always."

"Oh dad, thank you so much," I say pulling him into a hug.

Weeks and months passed, and I still haven't heard him. And even his family had lost touch with him. Grace had said the last time she talked to him was months ago. And that was after I had told Grace, Carrick, and Mia that I was pregnant. They were ecstatic to welcome a new member into the Grey family.

I smiled at the memory when I went over to their house with Kate and Elliot by my side.

"_So uh..." I said shyly trying to say the words Kate and I rehearsed for days. But I couldn't get the words out. _

"_What's wrong Ana?" Grace asked and I could see the concern in her eyes. I quickly take a deep breath and just said it._

"_I'm pregnant." _

"_Oh my god! Congratulations Ana. This is the most exciting news. I have heard in years." Grace says as she pulls me into a hug. "I have always wanted to be a grandma. How far along are you?"_

"_Well I just went to the ob-gyn last week and they said I'm 8 weeks. So, 9 weeks now." I said with a shrug._

"_Yay! I'm gonna be an aunt finally! I hope you know I'm gonna be spoiling the crap out of this kid. Also, I've got some planning to do that is if you would let me throw your baby shower. And I won't be upset if you don't want me too. And I'll completely understand." Mia said so fast I almost didn't understand her. _

"_That's fine with me as long as Kate is there to help plan it with you because she's gonna be the godmother."_

"_And aunt don't forget that Ana," Kate said grabbing my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze._

"_I just wish I could have at told him though," I said would a sad sigh. "He won't answer my calls, texts, and emails… I just don't understand what I did wrong." I say and I can't help it as I start to cry._

"_Ana, it's not your fault my son is being ridiculous about this. He has always been like this his whole life. He has never let us in." Grace said with a sad smile and continues. "Anyway, I don't care if you guys have split. You are my daughter now and I can't wait to meet this baby." _

"_Grace is right, he will come around. And he's gonna realize what an ass he's being. Not to mention he's gonna miss out on the best thing in life. And that is being a parent." Carrick said giving me a hug. _

"_I really hope your right. And I am just so happy to have you guys here for support. This truly means everything to me." _

"_So," Mia said trying to brighten the mood. "Have you thought of any names? And do you want a boy or a girl?" _

Christian's family was truly a godsend because they tried everything to get him to come around. Even if we weren't together, our child deserved to have both parents. But whenever on the off chance he would randomly show up and they mention me or my name. He would just leave, not even caring to listen. It got to the point that he just stopped coming around completely. And they wouldn't hear from him at months at a time. And from what from Elliot told me was that he had busied himself work. Choosing not to see his family at all. And It broke my heart so much because I felt like I was the reason he never came around. And I blamed myself for that because if I wasn't pregnant, his family would still see him; at least that's what I told myself.

I had even mentioned it to Grace one day because it was eating me up inside. But she would tell me its not my fault. And I tried to believe her. But deep down knew it was. I could also see how much she missed Christian just as much as I did. Because I still loved him, and I don't think I will ever not love him.

Not to mention the place in my chest where my heart used to be was still empty. I constantly felt like I was missing something. And it wasn't something, it was _him_.


	3. Chapter 2

So far everything was coming together with no bumps in the road. And what surprised me more than anything was that my parents and Christians had become friends. It was like our families had got closer because of my little bloop. Even though Christian had cut everyone off from him except Elliot. And all Elliot knew was that Christian was somewhere in Africa for work. _Well, supposedly_ I thought to myself.

But I was just so happy that I had everyone there for me, providing any support that I needed. And the next mission we had to do was plan the baby shower. But I was lucky that I didn't have to worry about it. Since Kate, Mia and Grace were gonna throw it and my mom had decided that she was gonna fly out to Seattle to help too. But we all decided that it was best to wait to throw the party until after the gender was revealed. And of course, they were going to throw a huge one, even after I asked them not to. But I let it go because it wasn't worth the fight.

I sighed happily because even though I missed Christian so much. My life was still moving on and work was going so well. I even got promoted to an editorial assistant at SIP. And when Roach was explaining my new position to me. He mentioned that if I kept working as hard as I am now. That in 6 months I would become the new assistant editor. It really was a dream come true.

First that and then in the same week, I had my four-month appointment to find out if I was having a boy or girl and I couldn't be more excited. I felt for some reason it would a girl only because of all the dreams I kept having of me meeting my baby. But Grace and my mom kept saying a boy with how low I was carrying. And Mia and Kate had even made bets against each other. Kate was saying boy and Mia said, girl. I personally didn't care either way.

The day before my appointment Grace had called me to ask me if she could come with Kate and I to my appointment with me. And I was more than excited for her to join us. Because Grace had become the second mom I never had. Always spoiling me even though I had told her she didn't have too. But she would tell me that I'm her daughter now and that I need to just accept everything it came with. _I really didn't deserve her. _I thought to myself.

When I woke the next day, I was so thrilled because today was the day. I smiled to myself as I held my hand on my stomach. And before I could even get out of bed. Kate was banging on my door.

"You up?" She asked excitedly through the door.

"Yes, yes. I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Good, get up and get in the shower because I can't wait to see if I'm having a niece or nephew. And Grace is gonna be here in thirty minutes."

"Okay, but don't get your panties in a wad," I said laughing at Kate.

"I can't promise anything," Kate replied laughing along.

After twenty-five minutes, I'm all showered and ready to go. And I took a quick look in the mirror and smiled. Because I could see that I was finally showing. _ Wow, well I guess there's no way hiding you. _I thought to myself with a grinned. So, I quickly turned off the light and headed for the living room to meet Kate.

She was evidently all ready to go sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Here, I have your tea ready for you." She said as she patted the seat next to her.

"Thank you, Kate I really appreciate it." And I say and sit down next to her, picking up the teabag and dunking it twice. Then setting it aside.

"Are you nervous?" She asked me as I took a sip of my tea.

"Well, not entirely," I told her with a shrug after I sat my cup down on the table.

"Ana, we can finally talk about names." She said with a blinding smile.

"Yeah, but I haven't really thought about it, to be honest," I tell her and truth be told, I really hadn't. I only had the middle name picked out. And that was only if my bloop ended up as a boy. But I was excited either way. And without realizing it, I let out a sad sigh as I picked up my tea and took another sip.

I really had been trying to think of a name. But I kept drawing a blank. And what sucked more than anything was the fact it made me realize how much I really missed Christian. He was the one who was supposed to help me pick out the name. He was supposed to be here, period. And yeah Kate's impute meant a lot. But it really wasn't the same. _I miss you_, _Christian._

"Ana?" Kate asked me suddenly in a serious tone. "Where did you go?"

"Sorry," I said trying to lighten my mood. "I was just thinking about him," I told her weakly.

"Oh, Ana." She said wrapping her arm my shoulder and pulling me next to her. "I really don't know how your feeling because I never been in your situation. But I know heartbreaks take a long time to heal from. And some would say that getting under a new man helps but that's not advice I'd give you." Kate said trying to lighten the mood. And I couldn't help but laugh because sex was the last thing I wanted.

After a couple of seconds of us laughing; I finally hear a knock at the door and of course it had to be Grace. _Thank heavens. _I thought to myself.

"I'll get it," Kate said as she let me go to get the door. So, I quickly finished up my tea before walking over to collect my purse.

"Kate! Ana!" Grace said happily as I walked over to meet them. Grace pulled Kate into a hug and then me when I reach them both.

"Good to see you, Grace," I said with a smile hugging her back.

"Good to see you both," Grace said happily. "Are you both ready? Because I have the car on to keep us warm."

"Yep," I told her as I slipped my arms into my jacket and Kate did the same before grabbed her purse. I sighed happily as I followed Grace out the door while Kate locked up for us.

"Ana, you're glowing. I really feel pregnancy is really becoming for you." Grace said smiling at me. "And is that a baby bump finally poking out?" she asked in a proud grandma voice.

"Finally, someone noticed," I said with a smirk and as I turned to Kate to fake glare at her.

"Hey, I just thought it was gas," Kate said to mess with me.

"If this was gas," I said as I pointed to my stomach before climbing into the car. "You would know it," I said with a laugh because I had the worst pregnancy farts. And as the words left my mouth Grace and Kate couldn't help but join in.

"Oh, how I relate to that on a deep level," Grace said laughing.

"Was it really bad for when you were pregnant with Elliot?" I asked referring only to Elliot because Christian and Mia were adopted.

"Oh god, you could only imagine." She said laughing even harder. "And once he was born it transferred to him."

"Oh god, you are so right," Kate told us. "That man will eat something as simple as rice and oh my god." She said with disgust. "He's just lucky I love him cause if I didn't, I would have already left just because of the gas."

"I could only imagine how this baby will be once he or she is born," I said laughing.

"Ana, I really don't know if anyone has told you. But, the first poop this baby is the absolute worst. It like the worst color of tar and the smell." Grace said with absolute disgust.

"Oh, that just sounds wonderful," I said sarcastically and we all broke out laughing at my comment.

After that, the rest of the ride to the doctors was us just joking around and having a good time. We also made plans to go to lunch after. Which I was looking forward to since I was basically hungry 24/7.

Once we pulled up to the ob-gyn. I couldn't help but let out a sad sighed because times like this made me miss him even more. _He should be here with you. _But I tried to shake the thought out of my head as fast as it came. _This is a happy day, no depressing thoughts. _I tried to myself as I followed Kate and Grace into the office.

Once inside I walked up to the desk and wrote my name down on the sign-in sheet. Then add the time I arrived and of course the appointment time. When I was done, I smiled at the receptionist and headed over to where Kate and Grace had sat down.

"Here," Grace said suddenly as she pulled out a ziplocked bag of white cheddar cheez it's from her purse for me. _Oh, Grace, you are a life saver. _

"How did you know?" I asked her as I took the bag. _How did this woman know my weakness?_

"Well, when I was pregnant that was all I craved." She said with a shrug.

"Maybe it's a DNA thing." I said with a laugh as I opened the bag and took out a hand full and popped them into my mouth.

"What was the craziest thing you craved when you were pregnant?" Kate asked Grace suddenly.

"Well, ladies if I tell you guys. You both have to promise to not laugh." She said in serious tone. And of course, we both agreed we wouldn't. "Umm, well, this is something I'm not very proud of. But, when I was pregnant with Elliot. I had the weirdest craving for vanilla ice cream with beef jerky bits on top." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"What?" Kate asked in absolute shock. "You know he actually eats that Grace," Kate said with clear disgust in her voice.

"You're kidding," Grace said matching the same look of disgust that Kate had. "That's horrible and I can say this because I've had it." and once the words left her mouth she started laughing.

"You know, I've actually seen that firsthand, Grace. He gets a shake from Steak 'n Shake and then chops up jack links jerky in it." I said with disgust. "And of course, he tried to get me to try it. I almost puked at the site."

"Well, I'm not that surprised though. Because my son has always had the weirdest taste in food." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ana?" I suddenly hear my name and we all whipped our heads in the direction.

So, I quickly got up with Kate and Grace trailing behind and followed the nurse into the back. She first led me to get my weight checked. And then headed into the patient waiting room.

"Ana, you only gained 5 pounds since your last visit." Grace mused curiously. "I wonder if you're gonna be like me and not gain that much weight. But that makes me wonder more if you're having a boy. But we will all know the answer soon." She said gleefully.

"50 bucks here I come," Kate said as she rubbed her hands together like some evil character you would see on some Saturday morning cartoon. But I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Knock knock." Said my Ob-gyn Doctor Greene through the door.

"Come in, were decent," I said laughing.

"Well, I would hope so. Because Kate and Grace are in here with you." Dr. Greene said laughing with me as she shook my hand. "I see that today is the day." She said happily as she walked over to her stool and slid it closer to sit next to me with her tablet in her hand.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"I'm waiting just for you to tell us it's a boy," Kate said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, the bet." Dr. Greene said. "What are you gonna do if it's a girl?"

"Let's not even discuss that. Because we all know it's a boy." Kate said stated matter-of-factly and once the words came out of her mouth. Dr. Greene, Grace, and I all started laughing.

"Anyways, Ana I'm gonna have the nurse bring in the ultrasound machine in here and then we can get started." Dr. Greene said with a smile. "Give me just two seconds."

And suddenly out of nowhere I became so nervous, and I didn't know why. But before I could really think about it the nurse was back wheeling in the machine. She shot us a polite smile and then left.

"See two seconds, alright Ana. I am gonna have you lie down on your back and lift your shirt. And then we can get started." Dr. Greene said happily; so I did as she asked. "Alright, so this gels gonna be cold. But you already know this."

"No problem, just do what you need to do," I told her and instantly Grace and Kate were by my side for support. _Thank goodness. _I instinctively reached out and took Kate's hand to try to help my nerves.

"Okay, so this is gonna be so quick. Are you guys ready?" Dr. Greene asked with a smirk on her face. I knew what she was playing at.

"Yes, tell us already," Kate said impatiently.

"Kate," I said in a serious tone.

"Sorry, I been waiting too long to know if I'm having a niece or nephew. I'm just so excited." Kate told us in a serious tone.

"Well, give me a minute and we will know." Dr. Green said as she took the wand and places it on my bloop. And within seconds, she was able to find my baby.

"Ahhh." Dr. Greene said with a huge smile. "That right there." She said pointing to the screen. "Is the baby's penis. Congratulation Ana." She said excitedly.

"It's a boy? Really? A boy? Oh my god." I said happily looking at the ultrasound monitor.

"I told you, Ana," Grace said as she congratulated me and leaned in to give me a hug.

"You know part of me wanted to play a joke on Kate." Dr. Greene said laughing. "But I couldn't do that. But this is wonderful news for you guys." She quickly took pictures with the machine. Some from one angle and some from another.

"Good thinking doc," Kate told her as she pulled me into a hug too.

_I'm gonna have a little boy, a little copper headed boy, _was all I could think over and over.

Once Dr. Greene was all done, she handed me several sonograph pictures of my boy. _Not a bloop anymore. _I thought enthusiastically as I placed my hand on my stomach.

"Oh Ana, I can't wait to meet my beautiful grandson," Graced told me with tears in her eyes.

"Aww Grace, don't cry; your gonna make me cry too," I said pulling her into another hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so ecstatic to be a grandma. This is one of the best days of my life." She said hugging me back and I had to hold back my own tears.

"I'm so sorry to break this up. But I'm all done, Ana. Go ahead and make an appointment at the front desk and I'll see you in a month or so." Dr. Greene said to us.

"Sounds good and thank you so much, Dr. Greene," I told her as I wiped my stray tears.

Once I was all finished and my appointment was made. Grace, Kate, and I made our way out of the office; and headed to Grace's car.

"Ladies, I don't know about you. But I am truly on cloud nine right now." Grace said her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Me too Grace. I can't wait to meet my little boy." I replied and at the same time, I could see Kate pulling out her phone. "Let me guess, Mia?"

"Yep, that woman owes me 50 bucks." She said with the hugest smirk on her face. I just never understand how she could so competitive, but Elliot was exactly the same way.

"Alright ladies in the car, so we can get lunch," Grace told us and we shuffled in.

And the ride to the lunch was hilarious as we listened to Kate tell Mia that she owed her 50 bucks. And I couldn't help myself as I exhaled happily because in 6 short months. I would finally be meeting my little boy. I could already picture him looking like an exact carbon copy of Christian. But in baby form, _My beautiful copper headed baby. _And even though I didn't have Christian in my life. _At least had you._ I thought to myself as I looked out the car window, wondering where Christian was at this moment. _'You should be here'_ I wanted to scream so badly.

And of course, lunch with Grace and Kate went amazing. They kept asking what I should name my little boy. But I still wasn't sure. I really wished I could talk to Christian and get his input. But I knew that was a lost cause because the last time I tried calling him. I got an automatic recording telling the phone number wasn't in service. And I didn't know if it was because he blocked my phone number, or he just change his number. And I felt so scared to even ask Grace because I knew I didn't want to know the answer. So, I just decided to let it go.

Grace said her goodbyes as she dropped Kate and I off at our place. And before she drove away Grace told me that we needed to get together soon to discuss more about the baby shower. Especially now that we all knew I was having a boy.

I exhaled loudly as I sat down on the couch and Kate instantly came to join me with a smile. And not even seconds later she started in again about baby names even though we had discussed it at lunch. But she was so persistent.

"I don't understand why you have no idea what you want to name him, Ana," Kate told me. "I know we talked about this at lunch with Grace. But it's just us now."

"Well," I said with a sigh and decided to tell her one of the reasons why I just couldn't think of a name. "When I start thinking of names, I'm instantly reminded of _him_, Kate. I wish he was here, even if we aren't together. This little boy is just as much mine as he is just as much his." I told her as I put my head in my hands. And I knew I was supposed to be so excited to pick out names, _but I really just missed him_.

"Ana, well even though that piece of shit isn't here. I am, and I will always be here no matter what. Not to mention I will be so excited for you." Kate told me as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Kate, really. Thank you." I told her as I pulled away and tried to lighten the mood even though she wasn't gonna be happy. "and please don't be mad but I know what the middle name is gonna be, at least."

"Oh, please don't tell me your gonna name him after that asshole?"

"Kate, you may hate him but he's still the father of my child," I told her with a sad sigh. "And my baby deserves to have a father."

"Yeah, a non-existing one," Kate said with a sarcastic tone as she rolled her eyes at me. And honestly, I couldn't be mad at her because she was telling the truth. Christian was in all senses non-existing. It was like he disappeared off the face of the earth. "Well, at least he's getting his own identity and not being a junior." She said referring to the fact that I wasn't gonna name my boy Christian jr.

"Yeah, definitely not my style. But I'll come up with a name soon, I guess. Just keep me time Kate." I told her with a smile and she just nodded a 'Yes' to me.

After a couple of minutes of us both not talking, and I could tell that Kate was finally dropping the subject. I quickly got up and went to my room to focus on work.

Tomorrow I had a huge meeting with Boyce Fox and since he lived in New York. He couldn't just come into the office anytime when needed. So, it really made this a huge meeting for us. Not to mention we were finally gonna figure out all the fine details of his latest book, like packaging and his book tour. You know all the typical stuff that came with finishing and promoting a book. But I wasn't too worried because Boyce was a genius.

I was also excited to see Boyce because he was also one of my closest friends. Boyce and I met when I was just an assistant editor. They passed over his manuscript to me not thinking it was gonna be good. But after reading a couple of chapters. I couldn't put it done and I knew instantly that he was gonna be a huge success. So, I pushed really hard to the higher-ups that Boyce was gonna go places. And once I presented them with the fact that he had a huge internet following. They had agreed with me; I told them he was gonna top the charts; boy was I right. He had become a well-known author overnight. And even getting himself on the New York Times bestseller list and not just once but four times.

The next morning, I woke up in such a good mood. I was just so ecstatic to see my friend. So, I quickly got ready and headed out the door after saying goodbye to Kate.

I was practically bouncing up and down inside Wanda on my way to work. And since the office was so close to my house. The drive didn't take that long and after a couple of minutes; I was already pulling into my normal spot that was designated for me. So, I quickly got out of Wanda and headed into the office building.

After saying 'hi' to the girl at the desk. I walked straight to the elevator since my office was on the 5th floor. I quickly pressed the button that said 5th and waited the couple minutes it took for the elevator to move up the floors.

Once the elevator dinged signaling that it was my stop, I got off. And swiftly made my way through the rows of cubicles and said all my normal hellos to all my colleagues.

Once I arrived at my office, I instantly turned on all the lights and set my bag down. I promptly walked around my desk so I could sit down in my big comfy chair and turn on my computer. But not even two seconds after sitting down, I hear a knock at my door. I smiled because I knew who it was, Hannah my assistant. And over the year and half of her and I working together, we had become great friends.

"Ana, good to see you. How was your day off?" She asked as she set my cup of tea in front of me with of course the teabag sitting on the side of the saucer.

"It was wonderful," I told her.

"So?" She asked with excitement in her eyes. "Boy or girl?" and I couldn't but laugh.

Everyone in the office was so delighted for me. Even though most of them didn't that Christian and I had broken up. But no one asked, so I didn't feel the need to tell them.

"My little bloop is a…," I trailed off for dramatic effect.

"Oh Ana, stop playing with me and tell me!"

"boy!" I said excitedly.

"I knew it!" She said and then quickly congratulated me.

"And what's funny is everyone but Mia knew it was a boy. I had a small feeling he was gonna be a girl only cause of my dreams, but I'm not complaining." I told her happily.

"Well, we know how adorable this little boy is gonna be. I mean look at his gorgeous mother. But I wonder if he's gonna look just like him."

"You know I was thinking the same thing. But anyway let's get back to business. Did you get everything I need for Boyce's arrival?" I asked quickly to get the subject off Christian.

"Of course, I did. Who do you think I am?" Hannah said as she put her hands on her hips for extra dramatic effect. And that put me over the edge, and I busted out laughing. Seconds later she joined in. "Here, the list for the tour date, have him look at them and decide if they are perfect for him. Also, all the covers you asked to be made is right here." She told me as she placed everything on my desk. "Oh, and here's that especially thing for Boyce that you asked for. Did you want me to wrap it?"

"No, that's it's perfect as it is. And thank you, Hannah, you really a lifesaver," I told her as I looked at the covers. And all of the different ones I had made looked exactly as Boyce had to describe to me. They just had different variations to each one. But I just really hoped he would love at least one of them.

"Do you need anything else before I go?" She asked me as she picked up her notebook off my desk.

"Nope and Boyce is gonna be at 12, right?" I asked to make sure I had the time correct.

"Wow, pregnancy brain must be hitting hard girl. No, he's supposed to be here at 11."

"Hey, I was just one hour off," I said as scowl and she just laughed at me.

"See you in a bit Ana and congratulations again on the little boy," Hannah said as she exited my office.

Once she was gone, I quickly turned on my computer and looked through all the emails. And before I got through the second page. I was startled by my cellphone ringing. _Hmm who would be calling me now, they know I'm working. _I thought to myself as I dug through my purse to get my phone.

"Ana!" the familiar voice said into the phone and I knew instantly who it was.

"Jose, how you been? Sorry I haven't called sooner. I have just been so busy with work."

"It's okay, and I'm been good. But I'm calling to remind you that we still need to go to lunch. You keep promising me and yet we haven't gone." And I could hear his typical pout through the phone.

"Probably sometime this week; I'm just super busy with work at the moment. I have Boyce Fox coming in the office today to discuss his newest novel." I said enthusiastically.

"That's wonderful news, but yes. Lunch this week or I'm gonna keep calling and bugging you, Ana." Jose said with a joke.

"Fine, I'll hold you to it then. But I need to let you go."

"Sure, sure. Bye Ana."

"Bye Jose," I told him and once he hung up. I finally let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I knew I was being a bad friend. But when he called my baby an '_it_', it really bothered me.

Not to mention what was even weirder was whenever I was alone in my office. I would get a call from Jose. _It's like he knows your all alone._ I thought to myself but instantly shook off that thought. It had to be a coincidence, at least that what I told myself.

"I wonder if paranoia is a symptom from pregnancy," I said out loud to myself and then let out a huge sigh.

After a couple of hours of working on everything need for Boyce's arrival. I decided it was time I took a break. So, I quickly turned back to my computer to see if I had any new emails. Most of them were the normal ones. But what caught my attention was an email in my inbox that had no email address attached to it. All it said, 'unknown sender' and when I opened it. I instantly started to panic because there was a picture of me walking down the street. And I had to do a double-take because it looked like one of those candid photos that you see of celebrities, but it was of me._ What the fuck? _I instantly thought. _Who would be taking photos like this of me? I was nobody just Ana._

But before I can really start thinking about it; I'm startled by the intercom on my work phone.

"Ana! Boyce here." I hear Hannah say and I do my best to quickly shake the creepy photo of me out of my head. But when I turn back to my computer, the email with the photo is gone.

"What the fuck." I finally say out loud, confused as fuck.

"Ana? Are you okay?" I hear Hannah say back through the intercom.

"Yeah, sorry. I must be losing my mind, Send him." I tell her as I shake my head trying to clear my mind.

And two seconds later Boyce is walking into my office with a huge Boyce Fox smile on his face.

"Ana banana." Boyce call to me and I can't help but laugh as I get to my feet to meet him. He quickly pulls me into a hug. "It good to see you, what has it been, six months?"

"I don't know, but it's been too long," I say with a huge smile that matched his.

"Yes, and look at you, is that a baby bump I see?"

"Nah, its just gas," I say in a joking tone to mess with him and he starts laughing with me. "But yes, I'm officially 4 months as of yesterday."

"Congratulations Ana, really! If anyone is gonna be an amazing mother. It would be you."

"Thank you, Boyce, that means so much. But let talk about this later and catch up on everything for your new book." I said as I waved my hand to the chairs in front of my desk.

After we both sat down, I quickly pulled all the covers I had prepared for him. I also grabbed the list for all the tour dates with all the cities include.

"Here are some samples that I had made with all your specifications. What do you think?"

After a couple of minutes of him looking them all over. I'm pleasantly surprised to see him picked up the one I felt was right for his book. "Ana, I really don't know how you do it. I tell you my vision and then bam here it is." And I could see the sparkle in his eyes looking at the cover.

"Your very welcome, Boyce. I just had them made how you described them to me. So really you did all the work." I said shrugging my shoulders but pleased with myself. "And this here," I said referring to the tour dates. "Are these dates good for you?"

"Hmm, let me look at my calendar and compare." He told me as he pulled his phone out of pocket. And after a few moments, he looked at me with a smile. "All of them are good but this date." He said pointing at the date June 24. "That would be Marcus and I's anniversary."

"Oh, no need to explain anymore. I'll have that fixed for you; especially since I know the owner of that place. We can have it rescheduled to a different day and it's kind of perfect because the next stop is five days away. So, we can make that work without any problems."

"Perfect, I mean I know Marcus won't be mad at me for missing our five-year anniversary. But I actually made plans for us to have our vows renewed." Boyce said happily and I could see he really was pleased with himself.

"Does he know?" I asked curiously.

"No, that's the thing. I'm gonna surprise him at the restaurant that we had our first date at. And the owner and staff all know."

"That's so incredible, I better be getting an invite," I told him in a joking tone.

"Do you really think you even need to ask Ana. You are one of my best friends, of course, your gonna be there."

"I know, I was just messing with you," I say playfully.

"Anyways, I feel like we got all the business done. So, let me take you out to lunch. Since I'm such a rich author now thanks to you." Boyce said with a laugh.

"Rich huh?" I replied and forged a fake astonishment with him. "Are you sure?"

"Ana, stop messing with me and grab your purse." He told me as he got up and took a quick picture of the cover he picked out.

"Fine, but no need to take a picture," I said with a smile as I walked around my desk and pulled out the cover that I got framed for him.

"Ana, you didn't."

"I did," I said quite proud of myself. "I know how you love to frame each cover, so I figured that this would be a congratulation present on finishing another wonderful book."

"Ana, you really are a remarkable person. I genuinely don't know how I got so lucky meeting you. If you hadn't believed in me from day one. I certainly don't know where I would be." He told me and as the words left his mouth. I could already see tears forming in his eyes. _Oh, Boyce._

"Boyce don't cry, cause you gonna make me cry," I told him as I handed the box of tissues on my desk to him.

"I'm sorry," He says wiping his tears away. "I'm just so thankful to you Ana, really." He told me sincerely.

"Look what you did," and as the words come out of my mouth; I'm crying too.

"Hey, I'm allowed to cry but you." He said through tears. "No one as beautiful as you Ana should ever cry. Now let's stop being sappy and go get lunch okay?"

"Okay," I said as I dabbed the corners of my eyes. Then I picked my purse up and quickly followed him to the door.

"Ladies first," He said holding the door for me.

After the quick walk to my car. I unlocked the doors and we got in.

The drive to the sub shop was quick drive; it was just a couple of streets down from my office. And I couldn't help the smile on my face the whole way there. It was always great to see Boyce because his presents just always poured out so much positivity.

And I was so lucky to just have Boyce and all my friends in life. It just helped me so much because when I was preoccupied with them. I didn't think about him and I was so grateful for that. But I knew once I was alone. The pain would come back. I sighed and tried to just worry about the present.

We finally pulled up to Mean Sandwiches and headed inside to order.

"Here." He told the cashier and he handed his card over to the girl.

"One of these times you are gonna have to let me pay.

"But I said I was taking you to lunch, Ana. Not the other way around."

"Yeah, but I have my own money too."

"And?" He asked as he put his card back in his wallet.

"Fine but you have to let me pay next time," I told him as we walked over to a table with our sandwiches.

"Sure, but that's if I let you." He with a chuckle.

"Boyce, one of these days I'm gonna be fast enough and grab the check before you."

"Good luck and I mean that. But I hear women get slower when they are pregnant." He said in a complete joking tone.

"You didn't just say that," and as the words leave my mouth I playfully swat at his arm.

"OWE." He said in such a dramatic tone to me. "Don't make me report you to HR for your abuse." And we both start laughing over his words.

"I wonder how Marcus puts up with."

"Oh, I wonder the same exact thing." He tells me as he takes a bite of his sub. "But let's not talk about him right now. I feel the hotter topic at hand is baby names."

"Oh really?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, have you thought of any?"

"Well, not really and you're not the only one asking me. I just..." I say in between bites. "I mean I know what the middle name and last name will be."

"Well, what are they gonna be? And slow down woman, we don't need you choking on your food." And I can help but laugh at his words.

"Well," I say shallowing the food in my mouth. "The middle name will be Christian, and the last name is obviously Grey."

"That seems fitting I guess, even though he hurt you." He said with a sad sigh. "But names? You really got nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing. I just can't think of one. If you have ideas, please help a sister out."

"I mean, my brain is pretty amazing with ideas and names," He said purposely rubbing his ego in my face.

"Meh, I think you need a new one," I say joking with him.

"Hey, don't hurt my ego, cause we both know how big it is."

"I guess that impossible to hurt it than," I tell with a laugh. "Fine, give me your thoughts on names."

"Well, obviously you should name him Boyce," Boyce says with a smirk. "I mean my name is the best in the whole wide world."

"There's that ego again. But I don't feel Boyce Christian Grey flows."

"To me, it does but okay, okay. Let's be serious. Hmm," He said stroking his chin. "Well, what about…Jackson?"

"Nah, too common."

"Okay, how about Liam or Mason?"

"Nah, this baby doesn't seem like a Liam or Mason."

"Well, Elijah? Bruce?" He asked as he finished the last bites of his sandwich.

"Nah, I'm not feeling those either."

"Hmmm, I'm giving you all my best names here. What about Bryden? Or Theodore? Hmm no, wait Greyson. Or Christian." He said laughing.

"Okay, now you're just being messing with me. Christian is obviously a no. and Greyson Christian Grey is defiantly no."

"Hey, I'm trying here and you're not helping."

"Well try harder," I tell him in a joking tone.

"Fine, Kevin, Johnathan, David, Michael, Philip, Toby, Anthony, Weston, Vincent, Miles. Come on woman do any of those name ring bell that say, 'pick me'."

And I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry but no. I guess I'm just hopeless and this little boy won't have a name." I said completely joking.

"You really are." And put his hand back on his chin and made an 'I'm thinking face'. "Braxton, Caesar, Harrison, umm..." He said trailing off.

"I kind of like Caesar but that's not a yes. More, more, more and more."

"How do you like Caesar though? That name makes me think of that dictator."

"I don't know, tell me more names," I said again and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Damian, Travis, Tristian, Jake and or Jacob, Silas, Steven."

"Silas sounds good too, I'll add that to list." And as the words came out, I see Boyce roll his eyes at me.

"You know, you should just let me decide because you are so Indecisive."

"And? I want my little boy to have a name that is strong and powerful." And as the words out of my mouth, were both laughing now.

"You would but all I got to say is good luck on that. Your kid could turn out to be as soft as a marshmallow."

"Like you?"

"There you go, trying to hurt my unbreakable ego."

"Hey, it's my job to do so," I said with shrugging. "But more names."

"Fine, but you're not gonna be happy with any of them. Decan, Justin, Emmett, Ryker, Maddox, Malachi."

"Oh, add Decan too."

"You really like the weird names don't you." He said with a frown.

"Ehh, I like names that are not common apparently."

"Sure, but when I think of Decan. I think Decan Frost from the movie Blade."

"Of course, you would," I say rolling my eyes at him. "Fine, we will scratch that off the list."

"Victor, Hayden, Graham, Jasper, Tommy. Do any of those ring a bell for you."

"Hayden is cute too," I say smiling.

"So far, you like Caesar, Silas, and Hayden. I mean why don't you just name him those names and we could be done here." He said with a smirk.

"No, and I don't know if I even like those names anyway. Like I said before, maybe I'm just hopeless."

"I don't think you are though," Boyce said sincerely. "I mean you did say you wanted a strong and powerful name. And I can't think of any more at this point. So, I'll tell you what, I'll compose an email of names when I get home and you can pick from that." He said with a proud smile with his idea.

"I like that idea. Thank you, Boyce."

"You're more than welcome and you know what. Next time we do eat out. You will be paying since I am offering my services for free here." He says in a joking manner. "I still think you should just go with the name Boyce." And I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him and ignore his last comment.

"Well that seems fair, anywhere you want to go will be my treat."

"Okay, now tell me how things been beside that? Have you started your newest project yet?"

"You mean for that dipshit, Jonathan Birch? He screwed me over, I wrote his book exactly how he wanted it and he said it was garbage. Told me to rewrite it, so I told him he could shove up his ass." I said annoyedly.

"Are you kidding me? What a fucking asshole." Boyce said as he took a sip of his drink and continued. "You should become a writer yourself Ana, you have all the potential. You just need to write all your ideas down."

"I don't know If I could though. I mean technically I am a writer but for others. But _me_ be in the spotlight." I said. "It would just flop."

"Ana, you need to give yourself more credit. Because you and I both know you have some amazing ideas. When I'm stuck with a plot for my books. You are always there giving me tips."

"I don't know Boyce; I just don't see me as a writer," I told him with a sigh.

"Well, give it a try and if you flop. Well, you flop, but at least you tried right?"

"I guess, I'll think about it."

"No don't think, do." He told me sternly.

"Fine, I will try it. But don't laugh at me If I fail."

"I couldn't laugh at you for trying, but when you trip over your own two feet. Like you do a lot, then I will laugh. But not this, you really have amazing potential."

"Fine Boyce, I'll write something up when I have time. Which…" I say as I look at my watch. "I probably should get back to work."

"Just tell them you were wooing your author." He said in a fake serious tone.

"Right? Because you so need all the wooing. What would Marcus think?" I said laughing at him.

"He would cheer me on," Boyce said now full-on laughing with me. "And tell me to get pictures."

"Would he now?" I say and quickly stick my tongue out at him.

"Matter of fact hold that pose." He tells me as he's pulling out his phone.


End file.
